


Prepare For War

by littleghosthunter



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleghosthunter/pseuds/littleghosthunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything happened so fast. no one was prepared, no one understood. not until they started attacking. the aliens. they killed mercilessly. took people away, saying if they were strong enough they would "do." those who were still left alive were herded together like animals. when people were taken away, they never came back. a few people were ready to get out, they wanted to escape. especially after they found out what the people being taken away were being used for. they were being used to build an army. that's when they found out about rebel groups. those who would fight back trying to take back their homes. they attacked the camp where they were being held. freeing everyone they could. those who could fight were given guns, those who couldn't were separated into groups and sent off with some of the fighters they could spare. while other fighters were fighting off the aliens. it was a sight for sore eyes. one i never thought i'd see. but was so glad i did. my name is adelaide nixie katara. i hate these aliens with all my heart, and i am ready for them to be gone/dead. i'm sixteen years old, and i've dedicated my life to killing these creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

life in a concentration camp is not all that you would think it is. yes, it is poor living, and wondering when your next meal is going to be. people would horde things, refusing to let another person even touch them. others would kill for what they want. some starved because they couldn't even get a crumb of food. other flourish because they hoarded the food. but, even with all that. there were still people who had hope, who looked after others. take care of them, so that they won't starve to death.

i would know. being a fourteen year old who didn't know how to fight. i rarely ever got anything, but there was always this one woman who split her rations with me. sometimes even giving me all of the food, which normally wasn't much. it's sad to think that people were so greedy that they would leave others with nothing, they would let them die. while they sat there shoving food into theirs mouths and laughing at those who suffered.

the aliens that had crowded us together into the camp, didn't stand for people stealing though. if someone tried stealing something from someone else, like some food just to get by. they would whisk them off never to be seen again. that used to be the only time they were ever seen. whenever someone committed a crime the aliens appeared and drug them off. they didn't kill them, at least not in the line of sight of everyone in the camp.

when people died, they were thrown into a pile and lit on fire. those who had loved ones in those piles often tried to fight the aliens. that only ended up with them either being drug off like the criminals, or shoved onto the pile to burn alive.

i always hated watching them burn the bodies, and the smell of burning flesh made me sick to my stomach. though i never had control over it, the damn aliens forced everyone to stand there and watch. there was no reason for everyone to watch, i guess maybe they were trying to scare us. warn us as to what would happen if we even so much as tried to fight back. it worked, after the first few times people stood still, silently crying as they watched a loved one burn. after that i always had nightmares. especially because that was how both my parents died. i had nightmares of their death, watching the aliens throw my father onto the pile of bodies and then light it on fire. my mom pushing me back into my brothers arms as she ran forward screaming. begging them to stop. my brother and i watch as my mother was burned alive, and we both knew there was nothing we could do about it.

i lost my brother not long after that. because we were starving, so he did something he knew was wrong. he stole food from someone, and he never made it back to me. that's how i knew he had been caught. drug off for god knows what. in fact, they probably killed him. the thought killed me. i had lost all of my family in less than three weeks. well, those i knew who were still alive that is.

before my brother was taken away he said to me, "addy don't you ever give in to these monsters, do not let them control you. if you find a way out of here then you take it." he embraced me saying loved me. then i never saw him again.

i was fourteen and on my own. a young girl lost and confused. starving to death. until she showed up. gweneth she said her name was. if it wasn't for her i wouldn't of survive. she was like an angel sent down from heaven to me. she had beautiful blonde locks that curled around her face, when they weren't matted with mud that is. her skin was tan, it practically glowed in the sunlight. her eyes, they were like diamonds. they always sparkled even when she was upset. she was taller than me at five six. she had to be. at the time i was only five feet tall.

i never left her side or her protection. she loved me like i was her own child, nurturing me. teaching me things i never knew. but i lost her just like that, because one day. these aliens took her away from me. they took her out of the camp, along with a dozen others. for no reason, they hadn't committed a crime. if anything, the people they had taken prevented the crimes, or were always holed up away from everyone. so why them? turns out they didn't care if they were criminals or not. they needed- no, they wanted people for their army.

the next day, i woke up to a loud boom and shouting. still half asleep i tip toed over to the door of the building i had been taking refuge in. but instantly stopped in my tracks, and listened with amazement to the sound of gunshots. i wanted to run out the door screaming 'i'm here! help me! i'm here!' but i feared getting caught in the cross fire. though not even moments later, men dressed in camo rushed into the building. before rushing those of us who were in the building out.

everywhere i looked there were bodies. not just of the people in the camp, but of the people who had just rescued us. well, those they could save. people who were able to fight and knew how to shoot a gun were given one and told to defend those around them. while people like me, no clue how a gun even worked. we were separated into small groups and lead away. we were told we were being brought to a better place. a safer place.

that was two years ago, and honestly, nothings changed since then. people are still dying, we are still at war. it seems as though, we might be winning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a chance for the group of over a hundred people to escape the prison they are been barricaded in; protecting themselves for months. it would be winter soon and their goal is to get somewhere warmer, somewhere south. where the sun would shine bright all day and at night it would still be warm out, it would still be beautiful out. hopefully they can find a safe haven, where the aliens don't exist and never will. somewhere far away from the creatures of mayhem.

"addy get your ass up! they need you on the front line," that was the line she heard almost every morning. if she wasn't already up, they had to make sure she got up. sitting up from under the pile of make shift blankets she gazed at the man standing at the entrance of her tent with a smile on his face.

"what are you smiling about? it's not like we've won the war." adeliade grumbled as she tossed the blanket off of her.

"i'm smiling because it looks like we have an opportunity to move out. there is nothing attacking, scouts say it's safe to leave. that there is no sight of those damned aliens for miles." adeliade raised a brow in the mans direction.

"alright. do you really believe them scott? did you check for yourself? it could be a trap ya know," addy pointed out something that everyone was probably thinking. going by the look the man gave her, he believed, and he was ready to get out of this hell hole they had been trapped in for months now. sighing she shook her head laughing slightly. "if you believe them, then i believe. just get out of my tent so i can get changed." that made scott happy, so happy he practically skipped out of the tent.

rolling her eyes at the twenty-five year olds behavior she walked over to the entrance of her tent, zipping it shut. then walked over to her small duffle bag that literally held all the clothes she owned. brushing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear she unzipped it pulling out a navy green tank and a pair of denim light blue jeans. quickly changing out of the clothes she was in, and into the other clothes she pulled all of her hair over one shoulder biting her bottom lip. grabbing the hand gun holster, the only one she owned, she strapped around her thigh. making sure it was high enough that once she put her jack on it would be hidden from sight. grabbing her ISSC M22 .22 LR rimfire pistol she strapped it into the holster, while she tucked both of her semi-automatic P30S V3S into the waistline of her pants. before grabbing her coat and slipping it on.

locating her shoes she slipped her feet in them grabbing two of her switch blades, slipping one into each boot. while she hide the other one in one of the pockets of her jacket. buttoning and then tying her jacket shut she walked back over to her duffle bag, where the rest of her weapons were sitting. first she grabbed her semi-automatic scorpion EVO and slung it around her shoulder thanks to the strap she had gotten put on it. grabbing her other semi-automatic pistol in one hand she closed up her duffle bag and picked it up with the other. making sure to hide her last pistol inside the duffle bag. yeah it was a lot of weapons, which consisted of a lot of ammo. she just felt safer knowing if one gun ran out of ammo she'd have another, and if all her guns ran out of ammo she had her switch blades. it's who she was, cautious and always prepared. she wasn't taking any chances, not when she knew what those monsters were like.

she stopped herself from leaving the tent when she remembered she needed her gloves, or her hands would freeze. addy did not want that, if she didn't wear her gloves then there was a possibility for her hands to get frostbite. if severe she may not be able to fight, which is far from what she wanted. she had made sure to get a pair of gloves that were thin though, otherwise she wouldn't be able to pull the trigger. she'd be to busy fighting with the gloves because they are to uncomfortable, warm, and big for her. pulling her hood up over her head she gazed at the entrance to the tent. lucky for them winter was only starting, so it wasn't freezing cold yet. of course everyone wants to get to the south where they know for a fact it would be warm even when it's cold.

pushing open a flap of the tent she stepped out of her tent squinting as she was almost suddenly blinded by the morning rays of light. once her eyes adjusted to the bright light she glanced around her to see everyone bustling around. packing up supplies, folding up tents, preparing for the long journey ahead. turning around she kicked out part of the tent, watching it crumbling to the ground as it's structure no longer supported it. rolling it up and then tying it up she walked over to the nearest truck full of supplies and tossed it into the bed of the truck.

brushing her fingers through her hair, pushing it all back underneath her hood she sighed. "ten minutes! we set out in ten minutes!" the one man with all of the authority, their leader shouted out for the whole camp to hear. of course after so long of fighting, and going on scraps of food. many people had died, from sicknesses and starvation, others were killed by the aliens that have now inhabited their planet.

addy gazed around the camp looking for scott, or someone else she was on the closer side to. of course it was hard to be able to tell when everyone was wrapped up in jackets and hats, hustling around trying to get ready to in time. out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of jet black hair which caught her attention. when she turned around her eyes landed on a pale girl who had to be about seventeen. a smile swept across her face and she changed her course to follow the girl. "alyssa!" she shouted loud enough to catch the girls attention.

the girl turned around the look on her face told addy that now was not a good time to bother her. the moment alyssa realized who had called her name though and small smile formed on her face, a look of relief flashing across her face. "hey adeliade." the girl said softly.

"hey," addy replied her voice a gentle whisper. resting her hand on the girls arm she gave her a concerned look. "you alright? i can tell you are upset. you kno-"

"alyssa! alys- there you are." a strained voice panted. addy turned around to find alyssas boyfriend zavier, with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "lys, please please listen to me. i'm so sorry." he practically was on his knees begging her.

the fact that it was obviously him who hurt alyssa upset me, because i knew what he had done. stepping between the two i glared at him shaking my head in disappointment. "you don't deserve her, nor do you deserve to talk to her." with that said she turned around wrapping an arm around alyssas shoulders and leading her away from zavier. alyssa didn't fight her, which made it clear she did not want to face zavier at the moment.

it was honestly insane that even when they were facing extinction due to the apocalypse, that a man could stand cheating. it made her sick. men never changed.

"thanks addy." alyssas voice was naturally gentle, which made it difficult to hear her sometimes.

"what are friends for?" addy said with a smile before adding, "if you ever need me to kick his, or some other guys ass just tell me. i won't hesitate, because if they hurt you they deserve it." alyssa laughed shaking her head, but knowing full well that adeliade was being honest with alyssa.

they walked the rest of the way to where they knew scott would be waiting for them in silence. when they got to where the bouncy blonde was he embraced them in a hug, a ecstatic smile spread on his face. "why are you smiling like that?" both alyssa and addy asked at the same time, something that scott hated.

his smiled twitched down slightly, but returned moments later. "I found out where samuel and taylor have decided where we are going!" he exclaimed his excitement evident by his excessive hand gestures.his gaze flickered between both the girls with an expectant look, "well?"

"well, what?" addy asked as she furrowed her brows slightly.

"aren't you going to ask me where we are going?" he asked almost demanded.

"nope, i want it to be a surprise," addy said flatly. when scott looked at her with wide eyes addy just rolled hers. "of course i want to know, are you stupid or something?" she questioned as she looked at him like he was stupid. alyssa giggled slightly as both the girls watched an offended look cross scotts face.

he placed a hand on his chest and huffed, "i'll have you know i graduated with honors." addy laughed shaking her head.

"you realize that does not matter anymore. not at this time." she said matter of factly.

scott sneered at her, "you know what. i'm not going to tell you. it can be a surprise for you. both of you." addy really didn't care. she was sure that samuel would eventually announce where they planned on going. only because most of the people would not follow blindly, they weren't stupid. if they had an idea of where they were going, then they would follow. after all, everyone had learned their lesson about following someone blindly. they almost got murdered by the aliens as their old leader had gone insane, and led them right into a alien infested city. on purpose, mind you.

a sharp ringing shot through the camp, and then a loud shot followed. "two minutes" taylor had a naturally loud voice, so he was very easily heard through out the whole camp.

"hey, i'm going to go and talk to taylor and samuel." addy spoke as she stepped away from alyssa and towards scott. "do not let zavier any where near her. not until i deal with him." she hissed in a low whisper. scott automatically understood and nodded his head, his smiling never fading so alyssa had no idea what addy had said to scott.

walking away from the two she chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes scanned the the crowd for the sandy blonde hair of taylor. when she spotted him he was walking into samuels tent which was the last tent to be ton down. "taylor! hey taylor!" she shouted as she picked up her pace to a jog to catch up with him. he stopped in the opening of the tent, turning around and waiting for her. Only because he had recognized her voice, since he was the one who had raised her after rescuing her from the camps the aliens had stuck her in.

"what's up adeliade?" taylor spoke as he stood in the flap of the tent.

"i was wondering where samuel and you had decided to take us."

"we haven't decided on anywhere."

"but i thought, i hea-"

"we are just telling people a lie. we have no clue where to go that would be safe for all of us. we just know this is our first opening in months to be able to leave and we are taking it, because staying here would be a death wish." he sighed as he forced his hand through his hair.

"if the people found out about this you know for a fact that they would turn right back around taylor. you guys have to have some idea. there has got to be somewh-"

"staying here would be a death wish, and the communications have been down for over two months. there is no way to find out where other refuge camps are" addy stared at taylor wide eyed before pushing past him and over to the table where samuel and a few of the militant guys stood, looking at a map.

"you expect these people to follow you on a lie? we could be walking out right into a trap." addy's voice was stern and it was clear she demanded an answer. samuel sighed shaking his head as he stood up straight.

"adeliade, i know this. the men have checked, it's safe. but if we stay here we will die. we are running out of food and ammunition. there are more of the hideous bastards coming this way from the north." walking around from where he was stood on the side of the table over to where addy was. he reached his hand out resting it on her shoulder, but addy stepped back looking at him confused.

"how do you know this?" she questioned, truly intrigued.

"the radio. we might not be able to communicate, but that does not mean we can pick up on the frequencies other refugees broadcast." at first addy was confused but then she understood. "now go, get your stuff. we are heading out now." he ushered her out of the tent as everyone began packing up everything in the tent.

sighing addy walked over to the truck where she had tossed her bag of stuff. climbing up onto the tail gate she leaned back on the stuff that had been packed tight into the bed of the truck. most people threw everything they owned into the only vehicles that the group has, so no one would get as exhausted having to walk hundreds of miles.

sure it was tiring walking miles on end without a brake, but if someone had to carry bags of stuff with them, slowly it would begin to feel like the bags would get heavier and heavier.

"addy! hey, did you find out where we are going?" alyssa called out as she ran up to addy.

"umm, well, no. no i didn't. i got distracted." she replied forcing a small smile. placing her hands in her lap she looked over as alyssa joined her on the tail gate of the truck.

"oh, well. i did. i convinced scott to tell me, only if i promised not to tell you. not that i would keep that promise." alyssa glanced around as if looking for scott, before leaning over to addy. "he heard somewhere in florida. not exactly where, just somewhere in florida." she whispered with a small smirk. addy forced a small smile of excitement.

"really? i've always wanted to go to florida," she lied. honestly she had never really cared about florida. she just wanted to find somewhere safe, somewhere it didn't matter where. she was just sick of people dying. she had grown quite close to quite a few of the people who traveled with the group. though everyone died eventually.

"i've been there. it's really not that amazing." alyssa lied as well. addy of course could tell that she was lying as she had always been a horrible liar. florida had been a beautiful flourishing state, but now it was probably in ruins. over run by forestry, aliens, and buildings that are falling apart. that has happened to every place the aliens have touched. things get overrun, and fall apart.

it's like, no matter how tough something may seem, as soon as the aliens touch it. it just crumbles and is no more. they have ruined everything that the world had become, that they have accomplished, and there was nothing any one could do about it. not unless they could possibly figure out a way to make the monsters leave their planet.

addy jumped slightly, almost tumbling from the tailgate of the truck as the old rickety truck suddenly roared to life. bringing her from her thoughts and back to the real world.

turning around from where she sat on the tailgate of the truck, glancing inside the cab to see taylor. she chewed on her bottom lip as his gaze met hers in the rearview mirror. she turned away as at the moment she couldn't look him in the eyes. tucking a strand of her voluminous hair behind her ear.

"you should probably go join your family." addy spoke softly addressing alyssa who was looking around, obviously having no clue what to do.

"right, yeah. be careful" she said before hopping down and wandering off to find her parents.

'i will be,' addy thought before tapping on the side of the truck to let taylor know they were good to go. she stared at all the faces that moved to follow behind the truck, excitement clear on their faces. a few met her gaze and waved, for them she forced a smile on her face and waved back. adeliade did not want their faith in samuel to waver, as he had been a good leader since anyone could remember.

he was the one who had led the attack on the camp addy had been shoved into. he was the one who was always at the front of the line when the aliens attacked.

there were rumors going around camp that every time the aliens seen his face their bodies shook with fear. i knew it wasn't true, pretty sure everyone did deep down, but it made people feel better and more confident in samuels leadership.

turning around to glance at the road ahead, you could see for about two miles before it was cut off by trees. she stared at the trees warily because those trees where the very ones that gave shelter to the unwanted creatures, until they thought it was the right time to attack.

they could never see them coming as they were pretty much camouflaged by the foliage and trees, so what's to say they weren't out there waiting right now? making them think that they were gone, only to attack once they got into the trees.

standing up on the end of the tailgate she balanced herself as the vehicle hit random bumps here and there. she carefully climbed up to the front by the cab, careful not to step on someones stuff. once she got to the cab she tossed her guns that she always carries into the cab. before climbing over to where the passenger door was and slipping in the window. taylor turned his head to look at her, the look on his face saying she was beyond insane. "you know you could of fallen and gotten hurt right?" he asked but addy just rolled her eyes.

"we're not even going to fast, the most i would have gotten was a bruise and maybe a bump on my head. i am way more careful than that." she shook her head. pushing her hood back off of her head she turned towards taylor. "where you in the patrol that scoured the woods this morning?" she asked. mainly because she trusted taylors word, but some of the other guards, well. they could care less what happened. they want samuel gone, and if the only way to accomplish that was to lead them into a trap then they would go for it.

"no, i was not. janael was." lacey janael. she was trust worthy. mainly because she was samuels daughter, and she would never let anything like that happen to her dad.

"okay. but they searched in groups of two. scanning different parts of the forest right? like they normally do. how do we kn-"

"i know you are worried about everyones well-beings, but you have to quite being so paranoid about everything and have a little bit of faith." taylor's voice was stern, almost reprimanding. addy didn't flinch, she didn't even bat an eye. instead she stared, almost glared at the man.

"i spent almost a year in one of their camps. i've seen what they do to people, how hostile they are. it does not matter if i care for anothers well-being or not, because if we are walking into a trap right now. we do not stand a chance. not even with all our ammunition. they still outnumber us, and we have more weak spots that they can strike than they do." she hissed at him. honestly, they had this kind of conversation daily.

he would tell her she's being to uptight, she needs to relax a bit. then she would bring up something from the past that would shut him up right away.

❅❅

there was one time, the day of her parents death. adeliade was moping around, her face tear stained. she refused to talk to anyone, and taylor barged into her tent his face puffed out and as red as a tomato. he yelled at her to move on, that everyone died eventually. which triggered something in her, she slapped him and stormed out. he followed her, and kept talking. telling her to quite being such a child. she turned right around a fire burning in her eyes, and said "i need to get over it? you are still mourning over your dead wife. she died two years before the invasion. my parents died last year. so don't you tell me to grow up and get over it. when you are still doing it yourself"

❅❅

he may have rescued her and cared for her, that doesn't mean that they got along very well. which honestly both of them hated it, just never voiced it. as the truck finally passed under the canopy of the trees addy grabbed the nearest semi-automatic gun, the muzzle pointed out the window, so if she needed it she was prepared to fire.

she was tense as they drove through the forest, her eyes flickering in all directions. any noise caught her attention and anything that moved had her readying the gun staring into the scoop. she wouldn't admit it, but she knew that she was overreacting. way to on edge. she couldn't help it though. it was instinct.

biting her bottom lip she fell back against the seat, seeming as if she was relaxing. which made taylor smile slightly. though he couldn't see her face, which was flat. glaring out at the world that inched by.


End file.
